The Little Things In Life
by EphemeralCalatheas
Summary: (SasuNaru) The holiday season is a magical time of the year. Peaceful lie ins and general laziness. People are giddy and happy. Tourists are roaming all of NYC more than usual. Thankfully, they tend to gravitate to those touristy areas like Times Square. Life is going smoothly and…what! Naruto wants to go to watch the ball drop in Times Square! Shit.


Title: _The Little Things in Life_

Author's Note:

Hello Readers. I've been reading fanfic for years and decided to post something of my own. Here's a short little New Year /winter oneshot of my favorite couple. Pure fluff and sugary sweetness to warm up the heart in the wake of a crazy winter snowstorm in the Northeast. =^-^= Hope you all enjoy. Feedbacks much appreciated! Reviews are energy to feed my yaoi soul.

 _Damn it._

If it wasn't for Kyuubi and his blasted mouth, he would already be at home, lying underneath the warm covers of his comforter, and enjoying some "quality time" with his dobe. But _noooo_ , Kyuubi had to open his big mouth, blabbing on and on about watching some ball drop in Times Square. _"To celebrate the New Years"_ or so he says. _Pfft._ Now he's stuck in this freezing cold, surrounded by millions of annoying and excited happy tourists - because really, what _true_ New Yorker would freeze their ass off for hours just to see a freakin ball drop from Times Square. Needless to say, Sasuke is not a happy camper. How did he found himself in this despicable situation? Well, let's rewind to yesterday, when this crazy idea was put forth by Kyuubi, his beloved's irritating older brother.

 _Dec. 30th_

"Oi, Sasuke! Would you hurry up? We're gonna be late!" a hyper blonde-haired young man shouted from the kitchen of their humble abode. His ocean-blue eyes squinting in concentration on the omelet that he is making; one hand expertly flipping the delicious concoction in the frying pan with a quick jerk of the wrist while the other hand grabbed a plate on the dish rack. He smoothly deposited the savory omelet onto the plate and sprinkled a handful of freshly diced tomatoes onto the dish. _Mmmm. Just perfect._

"Ugh. Do we really have to go? Can't we just send them a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year card or something?" the raven grumbled from the rather spacious king sized bed, pulling the forest green comforter over his head in an attempt to block out the cheery voice of his partner. He _really_ does not want to get out of his comfy bed at seven in the morning on a **Saturday** just to pick-up his sadistic brother and his lover at the airport. Why couldn't they take just the cab or something. God knows there are plenty of those around JFK.

"We haven't seen them for a month since their wedding. 'sides, I miss Kyuubi. He said that he'll treat me to ramen at that new place that just opened up in Brooklyn right after we pick them up. I heard the ramen there is amazing!" The golden-haired youth gushed in happiness as he walked over to their bedroom. The thought of ramen lit up his entire face.

As he got to the door of their bedroom, his face quickly transformed into what he thought was a scary-looking face of annoyance, which really is a cute adorable pout anyway you look at it.

"Sasuke, get your lazy ass out of the bed already or you're gonna regret it!"

Zzzzz.

... He was about to yell at his sleeping lover again when a mischievous smile appeared on his face, the three whisker-like scars adorning each side of his naturally tanned face became even more prominent, making him look even more like the sneaky fox that he already resembles. Knowing just how much Sasuke hated the cold, he sneaked up to his blissfully unaware lover and yanked off the comforter.

"Aaahhhhh! ….Ouch..." Sasuke tumbled to their thankfully carpeted ground.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing?!" Sasuke shouted, one hand rubbing the back of his head where he was sure he got a bump from the unexpected fall. _Just great._

"Told you you're gonna regret it. Now hurry up and get dressed. I made breakfast already."

"Yea yea. I'm up, I'm up." Sasuke grumbled. He looked up from where he was currently sitting and was met with a delicious view of two sumptuous looking cheeks cladded in a pair of form-fitting navy blue jeans. _Mmm, Naruto sure has a fine ass. Hard and firm._ His eyes ogled his lover's behind and suddenly he felt very very hungry. With ninja-like speed, he grabbed his blonde-haired lover from behind and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. His hands running down his lover's toned body and feeling the strong muscles on that lithe figure. Yup, he is one very lucky man.

"Sasu...umphhh." Naruto moaned softly into the kiss. His head thrown back towards the ivory wall that he was pushed against as Sasuke slowly made a trail of love bites on his neck, marking him for the world to see. _Bastard..._ Just as Naruto's eyes were about to close, he saw the bright red digits reading 7:30 AM glaring at him from its position on the digital alarm clock. _Kyuubi and Itachi's flight arrives in an hour!_

"Teme!" Naruto quickly shoved the horny bastard off of him and stomped towards to kitchen.

"Now we're really gonna be late! _And_ we still haven't ate breakfast yet you hormone-crazed teme! I give you five minutes to get ready or else you'll be sleeping on the couch for the entire month."

Grrr.. stupid Itachi and his stupid lover. They're on the plane and they still manage to ruin his _quality time_ with his dobe. Sasuke silently fumed as he went to the bathroom to get ready like he was told.

 _Two hours later..._

Beeeeep Beeeeep Beeeeeep

He loves the city. He really does. He is a city person through and through. But, by god, if there's one thing he can change about NYC, it would be the 24/7 fucking traffic. These people need to either take the damn subway or drive faster. Or better yet, stay at home like normal people on a lovely Saturday and sleep in. Which is what he usually does if not for Itachi and Kyuubi.

"Move dammit!" Sasuke snared as he pressed the horns incessantly.

As you can see, Sasuke is not a morning person. He's not all that patient either.

"Sasuke, shut up. You should know by now that there's going to be traffic if we leave late." Naruto reprimanded.

Sasuke silently fumes. Oh, how he hated the traffic. Why is there fucking traffic on a Saturday morning anyway. There must be something wrong with these people. Fifteen minutes on the highway and he is still stuck in the same position.

Wait, did that guy just cut him? How dare he! Well, I'll show him.

The highly irritated Sasuke maneuvered his limited edition midnight silver Lamborghini Veneno to the right, cutting off several cars - and pissing off other irritated individuals who honked and cursed at him – and swerved back in front of the person that initially cut him while he zoned out. He then rolled down his window and gave that car the bird.

Hmmph, that'll show him. You never, _ever_ cut an Uchiha on the highway. Especially if you're just driving a shabby looking decade old Kia. God, if it wasn't for that catchy ghetto hamster commercial, these poor excuses of cars would have never sold.

Ahh, teaching the lesser people a proper lesson on decorum always makes him feel better.

"Sasuke!"

 _Fuck._

"What the hell were you doing driving like that? We could have crashed into someone!" Naruto shrieked.

"Cool it dobe. You should know by now that my driving skills are excellent. There was nothing to worry about." Sasuke reasoned.

"Besides, that car cut me. I'm merely teaching the driver proper manners when driving." He couldn't help but add smugly. After all, no one cuts an Uchiha.

"Sasuke…." Naruto growled.

 _Double fuck._

"Dobe…"

"I swear, if you attempt another dangerous maneuver for such a ridiculous reason ever again..." Needless to say, Naruto did not have to finish his sentence. The threat was loud and clear.

 _Sigh_

"Hn." Sasuke acquiesced. It's better for him to heed the dobe's words. Last time he did something like this, he was left with using his right hand for three weeks. That was not an experience Sasuke wanted to repeat again.

 _Meanwhile at the airport_

"Where are they?" A tall youthful man with flowing crimson hair muttered. His left foot tapping impatiently on the smooth clear airport floor while his body leaned on the pulled out handle of his quite-large suitcase. Bringing his right wrist up, he took another glimpse at his watch; an action that has been repeated for the fiftieth time in a span of fifteen minutes. The sunlight reflecting off the broad face of the tasteful sports watch from the Cartier's Pasha line given to him for his 27th birthday by his lover. The hour and minute handles in the watch resting quietly near the eleven and on the six respectively.

"Itachi, did you give Naruto and Sasuke the right landing time and flight information?" The young man glared at his partner, a towering six-foot two figure with raven black hair pulled back in a simple pony-tail and two distinct slanted lines running under smoldering obsidian eyes who was currently leaning against the sterile-looking walls more suited for a hospital than an airport.

"Hmm." The man name Itachi answered absentmindedly. _Ah, Kyu sure looks sexy when he glare like that. The fiery garnet eyes and pouty lips of his is absolutely divine. I wonder if there's a private lounge we can go to for a quick quickie. Oh, wait. Didn't we pass by something like that near the duty-free shops?_ It is quite obviously by now that the perverted gene runs rampant in the Uchiha family. That and the mega-ego gene. Oh, and let's not forget the silky skin, supermodel-like looks, and intimidating presence genes.

"Itachi! Stop with the perverted thoughts! People can feel them a mile away." Kyuubi fumed. And he was right. Men and women alike were staring dazedly at the dashing pair. Blushes covered the faces of passersby, and, dare I ask, were those boners springing up from the pants of the male population within the vicinity of Itachi's oozing sex appeal?

"Ne Kyu, since we're just standing around and waiting for my foolish otouto and Naruto to get here anyway, how about we go to that private lounge near the shops and have a quick round?"

"How about no? I'm cranky, disgusting, and haven't slept a wink on that 12-hour flight because some balding sleazing old man with a beer-belly decides that the plane is a great place to watch an 11-hour S&M porn marathon and had the volume turned up so high that I can hear the fool all the way from the other side of the plane. Who let that nitwit onto first-class anyway? Scratch that, who in their right mind would even let him board the plane!"

Itachi looked at his normally lascivious lover in shock. Kyu never turns down sex! Never! Especially not dangerously hot public sex. That's what makes them so great as a couple. Well, that and the fact that they were soul mates.

"But Kyu, it's airport sex! We've never done that before." Itachi whined. Yes, he whined. Ahem, not that he would ever admit it to anyone besides himself…and even then, those occurrences were rare and few in between.

"Ugh! Uchiha men! All they can think about is sex." Hypothetical smoke can be seen rising from both sides of Kyuubi's ears. Annoyed and irritated, the fiery red-head stood up from his previously slouched position and marched towards the exit, with suitcase in tow… and slamming against quite a few pair of couples who were rushing toward the bathrooms on the way. Long legs quickly bringing him to his destination.

Itachi dejectedly followed.

Twenty minutes later, the words "master, that person is calling … _again!_ " said in a cute child-like voice followed by the karaoke version of _Sakura Kiss_ (from the lovely Ouran High School Host Club) can be heard from within Kyuubi's pocket. Pulling out his gigantic iPhone 6 plus, which is covered by a deep red mophie rechargeable cover, Kyuubi answered.

"Yo, Naru. Where are you?"

"Gomen. Gomen, Kyuubi. We were stuck in traffic. We'll be there in 5 minutes top!" Naruto's boisterous voice rang out from the speaker.

"'kay."

 _That Uchiha brat. It's probably because he was trying to sex up my little Naru that they're late! Hmph._

"Kyuubi, stop thinking about ways to torture Sasuke." Itachi said. "That's my job."

As Itachi was saying this, his left hand discreetly went around Kyuubi's waist and slowly made its way down to the hems of his pants; inching towards the zippers.

Smack!

"Ow!"

The said left hand quickly retreated back to its owner. _Damn it. So close._

"Itachi, I swear, one more move like that and you will be spending the next month on the couch. Newlyweds be damned. I'm not in the mood right now."

"…"

 _Thrice damn that obese S &M obsessed lunatic._

 _20 minutes later…._

"Naru, we've been waiting here for almost two hours."

"Mouuuu, you know how the traffic is like here."

"You look like shit." The younger raven commented.

 _twitch_

"Sasuke…."

"I'm just stating the facts. He looks like a zombie transvestite who lost badly in a fight with those eye bags he's sporting."

 _twitch_

"Shut it brat before I do it for you." Kyuubi growled. "I don't even know what my dear little Naru sees in a perverted arrogant brat like you."

"Says the idiot that married devil's incarnate."

"Dear foolish otouto, I'm wounded by your harsh words."

"And I could care le…"

 _stomach grumbles_

The three turned to stare at Naruto, who instantly sported a red blush.

"What? I'm hungry. I only had an omelette for breakfast, and that was like 4 hours ago."

"Hn. And pancakes, and toast, and bacon, and cereal." Sasuke drawled.

"Shut up. I'm a growing boy with a fast metabolism. I need my ramen."

"You may have a fast metabolism dear little brother-in-law, but trust me, you are done growing shortie." Itachi teased.

"Why did you marry this bastard again?" Naruto turned to Kyuubi and huffed.

And so the banter continues as they left for the new Brooklyn ramen shop. A typical day in the Uchiha-Uzumaki household.

"Ahhhh, the ramen was soooo good." Naruto said while rubbing his slightly protruding stomach.

"We definitely need to come back again." He added.

"Did you really have to try every ramen on the menu?" Itachi grumbled. _My poor wallet._

"Don't be a cheapskate Itachi. I only had like 6 bowls of ramen. All were utterly delicious by the way. I would have ordered more, but the server kept insisting it was enough. "

Kyuubi and Sasuke both snickered.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Why don't we celebrate the new years at Times Square tomorrow?" Kyuubi suggested while strolling down the village.

This time, it was Itachi and Sasuke who shared a mixed expression between disbelief and aversion. _Is he serious?!_

"Itachi, remember that couple we met on our honeymoon? They said they went last year and it was, I quote, 'a once in a lifetime experience.' The excitement, the singing, Anderson Cooper…" Kyuubi continued on, getting more and more eager at the prospect.

"I wonder why we never thought of going before. I mean, we live right here in the city. Times Square is only a few stations away."

"Wait a …" Itachi began.

"I heard from Kiba that Eminem is performing this year, along with Jay-Z." Naruto added thoughtfully.

 _They can't be serious._ The Uchiha brothers thought to themselves. The feeling of dread already upon them.

"Still. Times Square on New Years? Naru…"

"Eminem? Seriously? Then, we should definitely go."

Sasuke was complete ignored.

"Yep! Who knows when Eminem will tour again." Naruto piped.

The Uzumaki brothers are getting more and more excited as they speak. The Uchiha brothers on the other hand looked like they were heading towards execution.

"My love, we just had a long flight. Why don't we have a stay-in tomorrow, cuddle up, and watch the new years show on T.V." Itachi suggested; his voice sounding slightly strained.

"Yea Naru. Do you seriously want to be with all those…those….ugh…. all those hippy hyper tourists?" Sasuke couldn't help but shudder. The prospect of having to mingle with out of town rude and often need-help-reading-the-subway-map tourists is not how he wanted to spend new years at all. Not to mention the 8 hour line that he would be standing at in the freezing weather with no bathroom in sight… just to watch a stupid ball fall down is not worth it. He's a New Yorker for god sakes. And an Uchiha! They just don't do silly things like this. It's in the Being an Uchiha handbook.

"Itachi, we did that last year. Besides, we should try new things. You only live once you know." Kyuubi replied. His mind seems to be set.

"There's nothing wrong with tourists, Sasuke. Don't be mean." Naruto reprimanded. "Besides, Eminem will be performing! Eminem! The god of rap. The first guy to ever win an Oscar with rap. We can not miss this." Naruto gushed, and began humming Lose Yourself from 8-miles.

The Uchiha brothers did a mental face-palm. Sometimes, they wonder why they put themselves through this torture, … but then, looking at the excited faces of their respective lovers, they couldn't help but smile indulgently.

"Guys, the couple mentioned that we should get to Times Square around 4 in the afternoon in order to get a good spot. It's going to be more and more crowded the later it gets." Kyuubi said in all seriousness. "So, let's meet up outside Amorino's tomorrow at 2:30. We'll get some gelato and head out. I've been craving their coffee and raspberry gelato for weeks."

And so, the Uzumaki-Uchiha family headed home, by-passing hobos and hippy NYU artsy Tisch students on the way to their East Village penthouses.

One pair excited for tomorrow, while the other sober pair dreaded the tourist craziness that is sure to come tomorrow.

 **Dec. 31st – Present Time ~ 11:00pm**

Heavy flakes of snow fluttered down softly from the darkened sky. A pigeon or two that decided to stay in NYC during the winter watched the Times Square vicinity with mild interest from their comfy shelter in between tall buildings. Tiny specks of various colors dotted the streets surrounding the tower where the ball is going to drop. Rows and rows of metal police fences barred eager New Year's celebrators section by section. Policemen and Times Square volunteers, acting like cruel shepherds, were shouting and herding these enthusiastic celebrators and tourists like sheep ready to be slaughtered. One eager couple tried to sneak under the fences to get a better view, but their corny 2016 glasses and neon colored hats got them caught. They were sadly ejected from the celebration all together by frowning officers.

Standing amidst this chaotic, claustrophobic, and crazy crowd while being pushed and stepped on every two seconds, was a dark brooding figure with slightly rosy cheeks and and glaring eyes who cursed the high heavens for this torture. Emitting an aura of death (which, unfortunately, did not seem have any affect at all during this merry day), Sasuke desperately tried to ward off the constant waves of cavity inducing disgustingly sweet couples and people in general.

 _All this torture for three and a half songs from the Eminem Jay-Z duet. Seriously, I rather use my influence and money to get a private performance than mingle with *shudder* these plebeians. Or better yet, catch up on sleep in my warm and comfy duvet._

"Teme, stop looking like you've sucked a lemon all day," Naruto said with a small smile on his face.

"Yes. It's unbecoming of you otouto," Itachi couldn't help but remark.

Sasuke shot him a glare. If only looks can kill. Then with a smirk, Sasuke opened his mouth and said: "Hey Kyuubi, I think I just saw Anderson Cooper interviewing celebrators down over there. If you're quick, you might be able to get a selfie with him."

Sasuke pointed to a spot inside the extremely condensed crowd towards the front by the One Times Square building.

Kyuubi's proverbial fox ears stood up in alert and with an obsessive gleam in his eyes, dragged Itachi towards the suffocating crowd. Itachi mentally sent a message of inevitable doom towards Sasuke with his eyes. _You will pay._

Sasuke put on a bright smile and waved: "Have fun dear Nii-san."

"That wasn't very nice." Naruto commented knowingly.

"Hmph. He deserved it." Sasuke said and went back to glaring at the annoying pests around him. _When is this going to be over?_

"Sasuke. Stop glaring. This was supposed to be a fun night to celebrate the coming of the New Year. Don't ruin it." A pout began to form on Naruto's face.

"You know how I feel about– "

 **10!... 9!... 8!**... **7!...**

The countdown has begun and the deafening simultaneous shouts of two million celebrators in the area cut off the words that Sasuke was about to say.

"Sasuke! The ball's gonna drop!" Naruto pulled excitedly at Sasuke's sleeves. All previous thoughts forgotten. His eyes brightening up with childlike wonder and looked towards Sasuke with his ocean blue eyes. The snow has lessened a bit and soft fluffy white petals were landing gently on Naruto's bright golden hair. The lighting created an artificial glow around Naruto, making him appear ethereal.

Sasuke stopped his rant. His breathe caught. His annoyance dissipated. His eyes soften. And he smiled gently. He lifted his right arm and slowly brushed the snowflakes off Naruto's hair.

"Huh? Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto's face scrunched up in concern. His complaining lover was suddenly quiet and staring at him weirdly.

 **6!... 5!... 4!...**

Sasuke tenderly pulled Naruto into his arms.

"Sasuke?" The adorable blonde made a look of confusion.

 **3!... 2!...**

"I love you Naruto," Sasuke whispered into his ears and softly placed a kiss on Naruto's lips. Naruto closed his eyes and contently smiled.

 **1!...**

"Happy New Year."

 _~finis~_

 _###_


End file.
